


无法传达

by strikingamrr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikingamrr/pseuds/strikingamrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>她的号码依然存储在他的手机里<br/>现代平行世界</p>
            </blockquote>





	无法传达

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Failed To Send](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050022) by [celticvampriss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticvampriss/pseuds/celticvampriss). 



> 抱歉

他不再带着他的手机。他让电池电量白白耗尽而忘记了去打开它。他去上班然后他们问起他为什么他从来不回电话或者回短信。批评意见不过过眼云烟，他们的烦恼是他们的问题。

几个星期一晃而逝，他在床下发现了他的手机，将其胡乱地踢到了角落里。它没有开机所以他把它掷于枕上。他凝视着它产生的凹陷，良久至于永恒。霎时间他不再有去清扫的欲望，于是他离开他的房间，猛力关上门，留下一声嚣叫。他没有穿夹克衫，他在肃杀中漫步。那夜他睡在长沙发上，辗转反侧。

三个月转瞬即逝，如今他的手机正放在盥洗室的柜台上，充着电，虽然他依旧没有将它开机。它已经闪烁着电量百分之一百好几天了。

外面热浪滚滚。甚至在夜间他也要让空调开足马力运行。他在被子上入睡，多次从间歇性的噩梦中挣扎着逃脱，梦魇宛如回忆。一片漆黑中他目不转睛地盯着天花板，这已是第三次他大汗淋漓地醒来，心脏狂跳不止。他的房间中有丝丝缕缕的微光，窗户被窗帘遮蔽得严严实实，然而时钟添了一笔光亮，从浴室里也传来朦胧的晕染，时不时地洋溢着光辉。

他端坐起来，感觉糟糕透顶。他的眼睛由于他在本应睡觉的时辰却睁得滚圆而疼得厉害，而为何他会在一个成功降温至十四摄氏度的房间里汗流浃背，这点实是令他费解。他的思索在他的脑海里周而复始地打转徘徊，他索性起床，把手机从充电器上拔下。

亮光消逝，他将手指放在电源键上。

他没有立刻打开手机。

他回到卧室，席地而坐，让他的背倚靠着床架。他轻轻地敲击了电源键两次，但在第三次尝试的时候他终于按下了，直到屏幕上亮起诺希斯的商标。一连串的鸣响，对于他的寓所氤氲的静寂气氛而言显然有些过分的喧嚣，迫使他咬紧牙关。他目不转睛地盯着屏幕。

信号连接成功，尽管确切来说他还尚未付费，无线局域网仍然接不上。它启动了一个收件箱，内有一百二十八封未读邮件。二十三个应用程序需要被更新。他有四十三个未接电话，二十九个亟待解决的语音留言，以及七十九条短信。脸书坚决要求他进行联系人同步，他在糖果粉碎传奇中还是一清二白的状态。

他滑动处理掉邮件。清除应用程序。他这辈子都没玩过糖果粉碎传奇这个游戏。他强行关闭脸书。他清空了通话记录。大部分的语音留言来自威瑞森，关于它那杰出的平衡。然后终于，他的目光在短信上流连忘返。

他平心静气地呼吸着，但他的手开始颤抖因此他将它置于他的膝上。

他打开信息窗口。最近的短信来自那些几个月前就放弃尝试去联系他的同事们。随着他一个一个地逐次删除会话，他屏住呼吸。当他删除时，列表清除，伴随着新的会话浮现在屏幕上。每个新名字都让他的心跳到了嗓子眼然后又跌落到谷底，直到他完全停下来。  
0新信息。佩特拉•拉鲁。最后一条短信接收时间：2013年12月9日  
他完全无法呼吸。

他险些把手机扔掉。

他的手指急速地掠过他的头发，他就这样坐着，直到屏幕逐渐暗淡而终至一片黑暗。

沉静，他将手机打开，解锁屏幕。他点击了会话，霎时间，她就在那里。

你迟到了。我不等你了我要先点餐了。然后我吃……你看。相信我。  
2013年12月9日 19点12分

走了。马上见。  
2013年11月28日 8点46分

大笑  
2013年11月27日 13点32分

打电话*  
2013年11月23日 11点04分

再敢只回一个字我就在你的智能手机上安装糖果粉碎传奇这个游戏  
2013年11月23日 11点04分

早上好。:)  
2013年11月20日 7点32分

哦天啊对不起……我可没喝醉。忽略忽略。  
2013年11月18日 2点34分

我想要你;)  
2013年11月18日 2点04分

他一读再读，直到读完了最后一条短信然后再从头开始。到了早晨他的双眼已然遍布血丝。他已经重读了这全部的四百三十四条短信四遍。他无法透过他的窗帘见证清晨的光景，但他了然这已是在某个荒唐的时辰。而他很庆幸今天是星期天。

他不知道为何他会开始打字。他用触滑输入法书写下想写的内容且因系统的自动纠错而心灰意冷且不为标点符号而绞尽脑汁且由于字符限制使他的短信自动延伸到第二条接着他删除了一切并写下三个字然后他点击了发送键在他了解到之前——

短信正在发送……

发送中……

发送失败

他又做了一次尝试。

发送中……

发送中……

发送失败

而他甚至不能哭。他不曾了解该如何去哭。他感到不是味儿，因为那里没有眼泪，但他知道它们在他的内心深处，在他能感知到的地方。他知道它们就在那儿，全部，但没有人可以看见，没有人曾看见过。

大概除了她吧。她会知道他在哭泣。她会知道，即使并无任意一泪挥洒。

他把手机紧紧地贴着他的前额。

发送中……

发送中……

发送失败

在路上  
（×）无法传达


End file.
